disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Avengers Campus
Disney California Adventure= | successor = | sponsor = }} |-|Walt Disney Studios Park= |-|Hong Kong Disneyland= | predecessor = Half of Tomorrowland }} Marvel Land is an upcoming Marvel Comics and Marvel Cinematic Universe-themed land area being developed at Disney California Adventure , Walt Disney Studios Park , and Hong Kong Disneyland . While heavily drawing from the Marvel Cinematic Universe in terms of characters, casting and aesthetics, Marvel has declared these lands and other Marvel attractions as being set in a separate parallel continuity which they refer to as the Marvel Theme Park Universe.Behind the Thrills | Disneyland teases more Marvel as "Marvel Theme Park Universe" kicks off. Parks Disney California Adventure Super Heroes Land is slated for Disney California Adventure at Disneyland Resort replacing A Bug's Land. It is also speculated that it will take over Hollywoodland and the area behind Guardians of The Galaxy. Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! officially opened on May 27, 2017. Disney Parks revealed during their D23 Expo panel in July 15, 2017, that Spider-Man and the Avengers will join the Guardians of the Galaxy for an “immersive Super Hero universe.” Details were non-existent. No info about what the attractions would entail or where they would be located. Eventually Disney released posters for the all of the Marvel lands including Disneyland's. Due to existing licensing agreements with Universal, the Marvel name cannot be used for the DCA version of the land. Future Attractions and entertainment *Avengers Ride *Doctor Strange: Journey into the Mystic Arts *Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! *Spider-Man Ride Future Shops *The Collector’s Warehouse Walt Disney Studios Park On February 27, 2018, Chairman and CEO of The Walt Disney Company Robert A. Iger announced plans for a 2 billion euro, multi-year expansion for Disneyland Paris alongside French President Emmanuel Macron at the Palais de l’Elysée in Paris. The new development will include a transformation of the Walt Disney Studios Park, adding three new areas are Marvel Land, Frozen Land and Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge, along with multiple new attractions and live entertainment experiences. Disneyland Paris announced plans for a new Marvel-themed attraction that will be coming to the Walt Disney Studios, part of the new Marvel area development. In 2020, the resort will open Disney’s Hotel New York: The Art of Marvel, a reimagining of Disney’s Hotel New York that will showcase the inspiring worlds of Iron Man, The Avengers, and Spider-Man, among others. And summer 2018, the Marvel Summer of Super Heroes seasonal event will take place at Disneyland Paris, where guests can meet their favourite heroes and experience new live entertainment. Future Attractions and entertainment *Iron Man Ride Hong Kong Disneyland On November 22, 2016, the Walt Disney Company and the Hong Kong Government announced plans for a multi-year, HK$10.9 billion expansion of Hong Kong Disneyland. The proposed expansion includes Frozen Land, Marvel Land, a redesigned Sleeping Beauty Castle, multiple new attractions, and live entertainment. Following the opening of "Iron Man Experience" in 2017 , the Marvel Universe will continue to expand: Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters will be re-imagined into "Ant-Man and The Wasp: Nano Battle!" while Autopia will be replaced by an "Avengers Ride". It will be completed by 2023. Future Attractions and entertainment *Ant-Man and The Wasp: Nano Battle! *Avengers Ride *Iron Man Experience *Iron Man Tech Showcase Future Shops *Expo Shop Gallery HKDL Marvel-themed-area.jpg Marvel Land DCA.jpg Marvel Land Paris.jpg Spider-Man DCA Ride.jpg|Spider-Man ride at Disney California Adventure exterior concept See also *Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge *Frozen Land References Category:Upcoming attractions Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Walt Disney Studios Park Category:Themed areas in Disney parks